Bleach: Ichigo and his other visitors
by YenGirl
Summary: Now that some members of the Gotei 13 have stepped foot inside Ichigo's bedroom, the rest can't be far behind.


**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and Season's Greetings! This is a short follow up to my previous story Ichigo and his bedroom, hence it will make more sense if you've already read that one. Enjoy :)

 **Warnings:** Possible OOC-ness.

 **Appreciation:** Thanks to **Mistress 0f Dragons** and **Rake1810** for giving me the idea for this story.

 **Rating:** 'T'

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

\- Story Start -

One fine Sunday morning, Ichigo Kurosaki lay in bed, enjoying a well deserved lie in.

For one thing, it was the weekend. For another, Yuzu had dragged Karin off to the supermarket for groceries and wouldn't be knocking on his room door, fretting about him missing breakfast. For yet another, Isshin Kurosaki was not around to ambush him, having left for an out of town medical conference yesterday.

Honestly, it was a miracle Ichigo had grown up relatively sane after so many years of being punched or kicked out of bed or generally very rudely awakened. He lay on his stomach in that blissful, half dozing half awake state until there was a slight noise at the window and a shadow fell over him. The reiatsu was familiar so Ichigo just cracked one eye open and looked over his shoulder.

"Yo, Renji, what're you doing here?" he mumbled sleepily.

Renji grinned down at him, perched on the open windowsill in his Shinigami robes.

"Better hop outta bed, Ichigo," he said. "You're gonna have company real soon."

Ichigo opened both eyes at that.

"Company? Who? Why? _When?_ "

To Ichigo's still half asleep brain, Renji's grin looked just a tad evil, but maybe that was because his face was in shadow.

In the next moment, a solid wall of reiatu slammed into his senses like a tidal wave, making him sit up, eyes wide and heart kick started into going a mile a minute.

"What the _hell?!_ "

"Yeah," Renji said, digging under a fingernail. "You're about to have company. I suggest you make yourself presentable _fast_."

Ichigo threw off his blanket, half covering Renji with it as he leaped out of bed.

"Is that the Old Man?!"

"Yep. Along with Captain Unohana, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Chojiro, Lieutenant Isane, Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. And Rukia, of course."

"But why?! Who's Chojiro? And Sentaro and..." The rest of Ichigo's words were muffled as he tugged his sleep shirt off his head with one hand, his other grabbing a T-shirt from the cupboard.

"Chojiro Sasakibe, Squad One Lieutenant. Sentaro and Kiyone are Squad Thirteenth co-Third Seats. Better hurry, I can feel them approaching."

Ichigo snarled as he hopped towards the door, trying to shuck his pyjama pants and pull on his jeans at the same time. He had no idea what this was all about, but further questions would just have to wait.

He was back from the bathroom in exactly one minute, a fleck of toothpaste foam on his chin.

Renji stood by his desk, idly swinging Ichigo's Shinigami badge on its chain and smirking.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you'd just used this?" he asked.

Ichigo scowled at him and thrust wet fingers through his hair only to jerk around as someone knocked on his open door.

\- o -

 _Five minutes later..._

This... was unreal, Ichigo decided as he leaned against his cupboard door, hands shoved into his pockets.

The sight of the Captain Commander sitting on his bed - _his bed!_ \- with socked feet flat on the floor and wrinkled hands resting on the top of his cane with Kyoraku and Ukitake flanking him was just... _surreal_. It was a wonder the bed hadn't collapsed under the sheer weight of reiatsu these three formidable Captains possessed.

Then again, they were masters at controlling their powers unlike Ichigo who could barely contain his own large reserves. He fidgeted, looking around at the other faces staring back at him, from Chojiro standing watchfully at the foot of the bed, to Sentaro and Kiyone beside him, then to Unohana sitting placidly in his desk chair and Isane beside her, and finally to Rukia and Renji on his other side nearest the door, their expressions both amused and sympathetic.

"Can I... ah... get you anything?" Ichigo finally asked the Captain Commander. "Uhm, tea perhaps?"

"No, thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and decided that was enough pleasantries for now.

"Jii-san, why are are you all here? Anything going on that I should know about?"

"Captain Kuchiki was right," said the Captain Commander as if he hadn't heard Ichigo. "The size of your room _is_ adequate."

"What?"

"Lieutenant Abarai was right too. Your bed is pretty comfortable," said Kyoraku, giving a small experimental bounce which made Kiyone snicker until Sentaro tsk'd her.

"Huh?" Ichigo stared at Kyoraku next.

"Captain Hitsugaya was right about the softness of your blanket too," Ukitake murmured, one pale hand smoothing the crumpled fabric.

Kiyone uttered a squeak before clapping a hand to her mouth as Sentaro elbowed her in the ribs.

Completely baffled by now, Ichigo turned to Rukia and Renji, but they just bit their lips and shook their heads, shoulders shaking.

Lieutenant Chojiro then crossed the room and gently pushed Ichigo to one side before sliding open the cupboard door to peer inside.

"Hey!"

"His cupboard is adequately sized," Chojiro announced.

Unohana rapped on Ichigo's desk and nodded.

"His desk is sturdy and well balanced," she offered.

"Well able to take the weight of two persons," Isane added.

There was a moment of thoughtful silence as they digested this piece of information while Ichigo stared wild eyed and open mouthed at them. Then the Captain Commander stood up, followed by the other Captains.

"That will be all, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And we're off," Kyoraku said cheerfully, putting on his hat again. He looked as if it was perfectly normal for the four oldest and most powerful Captains of the Gotei 13 to drop by the Substitute Shinigami's room unannounced with no explanation whatsoever and then leave five minutes later.

"Thank you," added Ukitate with a polite nod.

"We wish you a good day," Unohana said.

"Uh... sure," Ichigo mumbled, standing to one side as everyone filed out his door, following the Captain Commander.

Rukia remained behind, but held up one hand when Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on. Ichigo frowned and looked out his room door to see his visitors taking turns to peer inside the bathroom before going down the stairs. Shaking his head in confusion, he went to his window and looked out.

In a few moments, his guests exited his home. Chojiro opened a Senkai Gate and a number of Hell butterflies fluttered out.

"Was this visit really necessary, Yama-jii?" Kyoraku-san's voice floated up to Ichigo.

"Of course. As the Head of the Gotei 13, I cannot be left ignorant of anything the rest of you already know about."

With that reply, the Captain Commander passed through the gates followed by the others. Renji was the last one to enter and he turned to wave at Ichigo before going inside the gates which closed behind him and vanished.

Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Just what did the Old Man mean by that?"

"Well, he recently found out that most of us have been to your room," Rukia explained.

Ichigo's forehead wrinkled until he remembered the two occasions when his bedroom had been used to host emergency meetings among the Gotei 13. Folding his arms across his chest, he sighed.

"Let me guess, he didn't care to be left out," he said in a dry tone.

Rukia grinned.

"And neither did the others who took the opportunity to follow him here."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Why? I'm just a high school student with a part time occupation of Shinigami Substitute."

Rukia nudged his arm, her gaze fond.

"Idiot. You're more than that, you know," she chided. "You're also a very good friend of the Gotei 13."

\- Story End -

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Do leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
